Just Run To Me
by ASalsabila
Summary: I need you in a rush. Just run to me. Please, run to me. Sebuah one-shot tentang cinta tak berbalas, penyesalan yang terlambat, dan apa arti menyadari sesuatu.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

**A/N: **_Alternate universe. _Author benar-benar mengacak-acak _setting_ dunia Harry Potter.

* * *

**Just Run To Me**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lily Luna Potter melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus dalam usahanya agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Sampai di dapur, seluruh anggota keluarganya lain, sudah menunggunya dengan wajah jengkel. "Kau membuat kami semua terlambat, Lily _Flower_," cemooh James Sirius Potter, kakak tertua Lily.

"Oh, sudahlah, James. Ayo, kita berangkat. Lils, ambil satu _sandwich_ untuk sarapanmu cepat," perintah ayah Lily, Harry Potter.

Lily buru-buru mengambil _sandwich _yang ada di meja dan mendapat kecupan singkat di pipi oleh ibunya. Kemudian bergegas menaiki Ford hitam milik ayahnya yang sudah terpakir rapi di halaman.

"Mati aku kalau terlambat," gumam Albus Severus Potter―kakak kedua Lily, sekaligus adik James―dengan sangat cemas. "Rose dan Madam McGonnagal akan membunuhku. Yakin, deh."

Mendengar gumaman Al, baik James, Lily, maupun Harry, semua serempak mendengus tertawa. "Yeah, lucu sekali. Haha," kata Al jengkel.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Lily sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya di sebelah Hugo Weasley, sepupunya, yang memandangnya prihatin.

"Kau sudah kelas empat. Coba dong, sekali saja tak usah terlambat," nasehat Hugo. Lily mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menghentikan ceramah anak berambut merah itu. "Terserah kau, deh."

"Pagi, anak-anak," sapa guru Sejarah mereka, Mr. Binns. Dan ia langsung memulai pelajaran sejarahnya dengan sangat membosankan.

**XxoooxX**

"Bagaimana mungkin!" seru Lily frustasi saat istirahat makan siang. Hugo nyengir kecil melihat tingkah laku sepupunya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin, El, Al, Scorp, dan Rose tahan untuk tetap mencatat pada pelajaran Sejarah?"

"Sebetulnya, hanya El dan Rose yang tahan. Kalau bukan karena diancam harus makan testis naga kalau mereka tertidur, Al dan Scorp pasti sudah sangat pulas," jelas Hugo panjang lebar.

"Ih, Hogwarts kenapa mesti ada sejarahnya deh!" gerutu Lily kesal. Mereka memang bersekolah di Hogwarts. Sekolah paling bergengsi, dan paling mahal di seantereo Inggris. Hanya sedikit orang yang mampu menuntut ilmu di sana.

"Hei, Hugo. Hei, Lily," sapa seorang remaja laki-laki dari belakang mereka. Lily dan Hugo otomatis berbalik dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapa mereka itu.

"Er, hai, Lorcan? Atau Lysander?" tanya Lily tak yakin. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir lebar.

"Aku Lorcan. Tolong deh, mata kami berbeda," jawab Lorcan Scamander. Murid kelas enam berbadan tegap dan bermata abu-abu.

"Iyakah? Memang mata Lysander, apa?" sekarang giliran Hugo bertanya.

"Lysander bermata biru," jawab suara lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Lorcan. Seorang cewek yang menjawab. Walaupun cewek berambut pirang panjang itu datang dengan seorang laki-laki yang berwajah luar-biasa mirip dengan Lorcan.

"Eh, hai Dom! Hai, Lysander!" sapa Lily dan Hugo nyaris bersamaan. Dominique Weasley―sepupu Lily yang lain, yang lebih sering dipanggil Dom, atau Domi―nyengir membalas sapaannya. Sementara Lysander Scamander, kembaran Lorcan, Cuma mengangguk kecil.

"Tak perlu sok wibawa. Ini cuma Lily," dengus Dom. Lorcan tertawa. Begitu pula dengan Lily, Hugo, dan Lysander.

"Bah. Lucu sekali. Sungguh," kata Dom. Dia berbalik dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju Aula Besar. Sebagai seperdelapan Veela, dia sangat memukau.

"Ya ampun. Aku tak akan berpacaran lagi," gumam Lysander sambil pura-pura kesal dan berlari mengejar Dom.

"Tunggu. Sejak kapan? Dom dan Lysander?" Lily melongo melihat Dom dan Lysander yang sudah kembali berjalan bersama.

"Oh, baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Lama sekali baru sadar. Terlalu lugu dua-duanya," jawab Lorcan cepat. Dan detik berikutnya dia sudah berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch, mau latihan Chaser, katanya.

**XxoooxX**

Bulan November yang dipenuhi angin jahat sudah pergi dan digantikan oleh hawa dingin menusuk dari musim dingin di awal bulan Desember. Sama sekali tak ada insiden khusus bagi Lily, kecuali kalau bertemu Lorcan di setiap sudut manapun dia berjalan sendiri di Hogwarts bisa termasuk insiden.

Ya, sebulan ini memang Lily sangat sering bertemu Lorcan. Memang gadis itu tidak keberatan, tapi agak aneh juga bagaimana dia bisa selalu bertemu Lorcan di manapun di Hogwarts. Seperti kejadian hari Sabtu lalu.

**-Flashbacks-**

"Kau yakin tak harus kami temani?" tanya Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, dan Elora Longbottom bersamaan. Lily menggeleng. Dan dengan jawaban isyarat itu, Albus, Elora, Scorpius, dan Rose langsung berbalik meninggalkannya di Aula Besar.

Lily memutuskan akan ke perpustakaan. Mencari bahan-bahan untuk pr esai yang diberikan oleh Mr. Snape. Guru kimia sekaligus fisikanya. Itu sebelum dia melihat hal itu. Sepasang remaja cewek dan cowok yang sedang melakukan apa yang Bibi Hermione sebut dengan "ritual Won-Won dan Lav-Lav" dengan sangat mirip sampai-sampai Lily ingin muntah.

Tapi, dia bertahan tidak muntah dan malah terpekik perlahan saat menyadari siapa kedua orang yang melakukan hal tersebut. Cowoknya adalah pemuda berumur enam belas tahun, berambut pirang, memakai dasi biru-perunggu, dan bertubuh tegap. Dan ceweknya adalah seseorang berumur enam belas juga, berambut hitam panjang, memakai dasi kuning kenari-hitam, dan berkulit putih Asia.

Lily segera berlari kencang saat menyadari kedua orang itu menyadari bahwa ada orang tak diundang yang melihat mereka, dan langsung mengurung diri dalam lemari sapu pertama yang dia temukan. Telapak tangannya langsung otomatis menyentuh dadanya. Sakit.

"A-aku tak percaya. T-tidak. Tak m-mungkin," isaknya pelan dalam lemari sapu sempit itu.

Seketika pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tampaklah Al dan El yang kaget melihat Lily yang acak-acakan dalam lemari sapu. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan Lily yang tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata cokelatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Elora lembut sambil mengusap air mata Lily. Yang ditanya langsung merosot ke dinding. Seakan kehilangan kekuatan bahkan hanya untuk berdiri.

"Lils. Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Ada yang menyakitimu? Bilang, nanti kuhajar," geram Al yang sekarang berjongkok di depan Lily. Elora yang masih berdiri, memperhatikan bahwa tangan Lily tak henti-hentinya menekan dadanya. Seketika itu dia mengerti.

"Al, berdirilah. Aku tahu dia kenapa," kata Elora tenang. Al menoleh secepat kilat, menimbulkan suara mengerikan dari lehernya. Tak peduli, dia berdiri menghadap Elora.

"Apa? Dia kenapa?" Al menodong Elora. Yang sekarang malah bertampang setengah-cemas, setengah-jutek.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan meno―"

"AKU TAHU! AKU CUMA TANYA LILY KENAPA?" Al membentak Elora yang berusaha menasihatinya tentang bahaya-menoleh-dengan-sangat-cepat. Membuat Lily bergidik. Ekspresi Elora sedikit tercengang.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak. Sebetulnya," balas Elora dingin. Menjauh dari Lily. Al mengikutinya.

"A-aku. Sori, aku tak bermaksud. Aku hanya khawatir dengan kon―"

"Yeah, tak apa. Dia hanya, kupikir, Lily menyukai Lorcan," jelas Elora setengah-berbisik pada Al. Yang dijelaskan hanya mematung.

"Ap-apa? Naksir Lorcan? Tapi, itu tidak ada hubungan―"

"Kalau kau, Albus Potter, sudah mulai menggunakan otakmu dengan benar, kau akan lihat hubungannya," sindir Elora pedas. Al memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Lily bilang mau ke perpus, dan kau lihat apa yang ada di jalan menuju perpus, kan."

Al terlihat berpikir keras selama beberapa detik sebelum mata hijau cemerlangnya membulat penuh pemahaman. "Lorcan dan Edgecombe. Kau benar. Si bangs―Argh!"

Elora menampar pipi Al. Yang ditampar menampilkan mimik apa-salahku-sampai-kau-tampar pada Elora, yang melipat tangannya di dada dan berkata ringan walaupun bernada jijik, "Jangan pernah kau ucapkan umpatan itu lagi."

Al merutuk dalam hati. Kembali menghampiri Lily yang tangisnya sudah mereda. Mungkin terlalu lelah untuk menangis. "Banyak cowok yang lebih baik dari Scamander. Jangan kerena kau sering habiskan waktu dengannya, ngobrol di koridor setiap berpapasan, berarti dia akan suka padamu."

Lily terisak sambil menekan dadanya. Al dan Elora meringis melihatnya.

**-End Of Flashbacks-**

**XxoooxX**

Empat tahun telah berlalu tanpa kemajuan berarti bagi Lily dan Lorcan. Lily sudah lulus Hogwarts, tapi tetap belum berminat melirik cowok untuk dijadikan pacarnya. Semua saudara, bibi, paman, dan teman-temannya sudah menyerah akan hal ini.

Musim dingin bulan Januari sangat mengerikan di Potter's Manor. Tak ada orang yang mau repot-repot keluar untuk menikmati salju atau sekedar jalan-jalan, karena keluar rumah sama saja cari mati. Keluarga Harry, Ron, ditambah Scorp dan El merayakan natal di Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua belas alias Potter's Manor.

"Lily, ada pos untukmu," seru Elora dari ruang keluarga. Lily segera keluar dari dapur dan mengambil surat yang diulurkan Elora. Gadis bermabut cokelat itu bahkan tidak melihat Lily karena sedang asik main catur melawan Scorpius.

"Trims," gumam Lily dan duduk di sofa sambil membuka surat tersebut. Lily membaca surat itu, dan makin bawah dia makin mencelos. Dia meletakkan surat pendek itu di atas meja. Tercabik antara senang, dan kesal. Surat itu dari Lorcan Scamander. Mengundangnya ke Florean Fortescue siang ini untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Datang saja, sih. Toh itu tak akan membunuhmu," kata Rose santai saat selesai membaca surat Lorcan yang tergeletak.

Pukul satu siang. Lily sudah sampai ke toko es krim itu dan sudah mengobrol banyak dengan Lorcan. Sampai Lorcan akhirnya mengungkit soal kejadian empat tahun lalu. Lily membeku.

"Jadi, apakah yang diceritakan oleh Elora dan Albus itu benar?" tanya Lorcan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Lily mengerjap. Dia teringat kejadian empat tahun lalu. Tanpa sadar telapak tangannya menekan dadanya. Lorcan melihat hal itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Tidak. Itu tidak benar."

Lorcan seketika mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian tampak lebih ceria. "Hei, Lils! Aku punya berita menyenangkan untukmu!"

"Apa?" Lily bertanya. Memaksakan nada ceria dalam suaranya. Dia mendapat firasat bahwa berita baik Lorcan merupakan berita buruk baginya.

"Kau akan kuundang pada pertunanganku dengan Josephine! Besok sore di rumahku!" kata Lorcan senang. Lily merasakan hatinya dicabik-cabik oleh tangan tak terlihat, tapi Lily tetap memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Aku pasti datang. Er, aku harus pulang dulu, sampai jumpa," Lily tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi, dan melambai pergi. Lorcan terkejut.

"Kenapa cepat sekali perginya, eh?" gumam Lorcan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Lily sudah berdiri lama sekali di pesta itu. Dia merasa bosan. Tanpa diperintah, kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah piano di sudut ruangan. Lily mulai memainkannya. Saking serunya Lily bermain piano sambil memikirkan kenapa Lorcan tidak membalas perasaannya, semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam dan tertegun melihatnya. Elora menghampiri Lily, mendengarkan permainan piano gadis itu, dan terkesiap begitu menyadari lagu apa yang dimainkannya.

"Lily. Lagu itu. Itu lagu yang sangat brilian," ucap Elora pada Lily. Lily hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti bagaimana dia tak menyadari hal ini. Maksudku, aku membutuhkannya sekarang, dulu, dan nanti. Kenapa dia tak mencobanya?" tanya Lily jengkel, suaranya sayup-sayup ditelan permainan pianonya. "Kenapa dia tak mencoba berlari ke arahku? Aku membutuhkannya."

"Tak mungkin. Dia akan pergi berlibur ke Dallas dengan Josephine," gumam Elora. Lily menelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, masa bodoh. Setiap ada pesawat, kereta, ataupun bis meninggalkan Dallas, aku akan berharap itu dia," kata Lily menerawang.

**XxoooxX**

Hari ketiga Lorcan di Dallas. Sepucuk surat dialamatkan untuknya. Membuat ia menyesali keterlambatan itu. Membuatnya, tercengang.

**_Dear _**Lorcan,

Aku tak ingin mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini:

_If there's a plane or a bus leaving Dallas_

_I hope you're on it_

_If there's a train moving fast down the tracks_

_I hope you caught it_

_Cause I swear out there ain't where you ought to be_

_So catch a ride, catch a cab_

_Don't you know I miss you bad_

_But don't you walk to me_

_ Baby run, cut a path across the blue skies_

_Straight in a straight line_

_You can't get here fast enough_

_ Find a truck and fire it up_

_Lean on the gas and off the clutch_

_Leave Dallas in the dust_

_I need you in a rush_

_So baby run_

Aku selalu membutuhkanmu. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti.

Salam hangat,

Lily Luna Potter

"Oh, aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku Lily. Kukira kau tak pernah... Menyukaiku juga."

**FIN**


End file.
